Kind of a Funny Christmas Story
by NailBunnyDeadBunny
Summary: Arashi is bitten by the holiday bug and come hell or high water, the rest of the family will join him in the celebration. Several years before KoaFS. Rated for Arashi's evil and possible dirty jokes


Kind of a Funny Christmas Story

By: NailBunnyDeadBunny

LadyCrazyMonkeyPants

Summary: Arashi is bitten by the holiday bug and come hell or high water, the rest of the family will join him in the celebration. Several years before KoaFS.

December 12 (Day 1 of Hell)

Arashi walked into the house wearing a bright red Santa hat and carrying a bag. Making his way to the table where his family sat eating dinner.

Walking behind each member of his family he dropped a Santa hat on their heads except for Ryoma who got an elf hat with the pointed ears glued to the side. Stepping back he clapped his hands together.

"Everyone looks great! I'm going to go get my camera and take a picture and when I get back everyone better have their hats on. Keep Them On."

As he disappeared up the stairs Ryoga looked to their father.

"He said it twice, he must mean it."

"I think this will make a great picture!" stated their mother with a small smile

December 13 (Day 2 of Hell)

Arashi sat out in the front yard with hot chocolate looking up on the roof with his sadistic smirk on his face.

Ryoma walked outside and looked up to see Ryoga and his father stringing Christmas lights up around their roof.

"The lights are a little droopy on this end. You might want to fix that." stated Arashi.

"If you're so all knowing why don't you get up here and help." Demanded Ryoga

"I would but I hurt my right arm this morning."

"And how did you do that?"

"When I flipped your bed, so that you would get up and put up Christmas lights."

"Asshole."

Ryoga then had to grab the back of his father's shirt to steady him when he began to fall forward.

December 14 (Day 3 of Hell)

Coming down the stairs Ryoma and Ryoga were greeted by the sight of sparkling lights and garland everywhere.

"Where the hell have you been?"

Turning quickly they found themselves face to face with Light.

"We were asleep." Replied a cautious Ryoga

"Arashi has a hurt arm and you are making him do a lot of work? How can you be so cruel to him?"

"Cruel to him? He is the one who is being out of control with this Christmas stuff."

After Ryoga said that, Ryoma took the moment before the storm save himself.

"He said it not me." Then he turned and ran for the kitchen not wanting to see Light kill Ryoga.

December 15 (Day 4 of Hell)

Ryoga limped to the table sore from the torture that Light put him through the day before. He was afraid of what Arashi would come up with next.

And he was right to be afraid because a minute later Arashi came in dragging their father in, and Light followed carrying a round tin. Arashi then forced their father down into a chair.

"Okay since you where both too busy to help decorate the house yesterday, so Light was kind enough to pick up your slack, you are going to help him by trying out several fruit cake recipes that he made."

The two looked up in pure fear at the sadistic pair that stood their grinning with the tin of death still clutched in Light's hands.

They were doomed, because not only was Light a disaster in the kitchen, he couldn't even boil water, but he also was known to put nasty surprises in food.

"God help us." Prayed Ryoga

December 16 (Day 5 of hell)

With two member of the family confined to bed after a incident yesterday, Ryoma was quick to comply with any requests that Arashi made.

He swept the floors of sparkly stuff and pine needles that covered the floor. He dusted the shelves and hung the stockings.

But the worst part was every two hours Ryoma had to go upstairs and read "T'was the Night Before Christmas" to his brother and father.

After six hours he had read the book twelve times, and he was so sick of the book that he contemplated burn the book but every time he got close to the fire Arashi would give him a smile that dared him to do what he was planning.

"Ryoma, I think it's time for father and Ryoga to have another dose of Christmas cheer."

December 17 (Day 6 of Hell)

Ryoga wondered for the thousandth time why he agreed to go with Arashi shopping. Almost if sensing his thoughts Arashi turned and gave Ryoga a bone chilling smile.

Oh yeah that's why.

"I'm glad you came with me, Ryoga. I'm going to need a second opinion for Light's gift."

"I'm sure that he will love whatever you get him."

"Do you think so?"

"I know for a fact that he will."

"Well I can still use a second opinion. So what do you think; leopard-print fuzzy handcuffs or a gag/blindfold set?"

Damn it! He should have just stayed home!

~!#$%^&*()~!#$%^&*()

Bunny: Woot! Part 1 finished!

Monkey: Stay tuned for part 2 coming on Friday!

Bunny: Happy Holidays!

Monkey: Drive safe!

Bunny and Monkey: AND DRINK LOTS OF EGGNOG!


End file.
